1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic-head moving motor. This invention also relates to a magnetic recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical magnetic recording apparatus includes a magnetic head for recording a signal on a magnetic disk, and a motor for moving the magnetic head relative to the magnetic disk. The magnetic-head moving motor is relatively high in cost. The magnetic-head moving motor is relatively heavy.
It is a first object of this invention to provide an inexpensive magnetic-head moving motor.
It is a second object of this invention to provide a lightweight magnetic-head moving motor.
It is a third object of this invention to provide an inexpensive magnetic recording apparatus.
It is a fourth object of this invention to provide a lightweight magnetic recording apparatus.
A first aspect of this invention provides a motor for moving a magnetic head. The motor comprises a carriage; a suspension supporting the magnetic head and being connected to the carriage; a coil fixed to the carriage; a guide rod centered at the coil; and a magnet arrangement consisting of only two magnets located at positions opposed diagonally with respect to the guide rod.
A second aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides a motor wherein the carriage is made of material containing aluminum.
A third aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides a motor wherein the magnets are made by compression molding.
A fourth aspect of this invention is based on the third aspect thereof, and provides a motor wherein the magnets include a non-oxide and an oxidation inhibitor.
A fifth aspect of this invention provides a magnetic recording apparatus comprising a magnetic head, and a motor for moving the magnetic head. The motor comprises 1) a carriage, 2) a suspension supporting the magnetic head and being connected to the carriage, 3) a coil fixed to the carriage, 4) a guide rod centered at the coil, and 5) a magnet arrangement consisting of only two magnets located at positions opposed diagonally with respect to the guide rod.
A sixth aspect of this invention is based on the fifth aspect thereof, and provides a magnetic recording apparatus wherein the guide rod is flexible with respect to a driving force caused by the motor.
A seventh aspect of this invention is based on the fifth aspect thereof, and provides a magnetic recording apparatus wherein the coil comprises a self bonding wire.
An eighth aspect of this invention is based on the seventh aspect thereof, and provides a magnetic recording apparatus wherein the self bonding wire comprises an electrical conductor and a bonding layer made of polyurethane and provided on the electrical conductor.
A ninth aspect of this invention is based on the eighth aspect thereof, and provides a magnetic recording apparatus further comprising a UV adhesive bonding the coil and the carriage together.
A tenth aspect of this invention is based on the fifth aspect thereof, and provides a magnetic recording apparatus further comprising means for preventing the guide rod from being bent by a friction force caused between the magnetic head and a magnetic recording medium.